


Don't go because I need you

by HEDAofWeird



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEDAofWeird/pseuds/HEDAofWeird
Summary: Callum uses dark Magic to help Rayla save a dragon but there are consequences for Callum. Bad ones. Rayla makes an accidental confession.





	Don't go because I need you

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, This came to me out of the blue. This was inspired by the original scene I just tweaked it a bit to make more angstier I geuss. I dunno..I just did something okay.

"Callum, I can't lose you like this. You mean too much to me!" Rayla said to Callum while she held onto him tightly. "I-I I need you. Please come back to me." Rayla kept saying all these things to a prince she just met. A prince whose family she needed to wipe out in an act of revenge for her country. A prince that came to mean so much to her in such a short time.

Callums eyes remained closed while his breathing became shallow and shallower. He was dying. Rayla could feel it and there is nothing she could do. In a last attempt to bring him back from wherever he was she started shaking him and screaming louder.  
"Come back Callum. Come back!! I need you!" but to no avail. He kept slipping away. Tears started streaming down her cheek. She was desperate and helpless. "Please Callum, come back.Please. I need you." She sobbed." I can't do this without you."

Rayla sobbed into Callums shirt. She couldn't do anything for him and it was all her fault that he had to use dark magic to help her save that dragon."Please Callum. I-I I love you.." She whispered just as Callums body went completely still. He wasn't breathing anymore. He wasn't moving. He wasn't doing anything. He was gone. Rayla sobbed louder. "Oh Callum, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She was devastated. He was gone. 

"S-s sorry for what?" Callum whispered before opening his eyes. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know why Rayla was holding him so tightly and crying. Callum groaned before asking "What happened? What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"Callum?!!" Rayla exclaimed and started crying again but this time out of happiness." I thought I'd lost you Callum. I thought you were gone. I'm so sorry for everything."

"Hey, I'm not gone. I'm here Rayla, I'm here and I'm okay. I'm not gonna leave again oke. I'm sorry for using dark magic. You were right. It's dangerous." Callum looked Rayla right in the eye when he said all those things. "You mean so much to me too Ray. Uhm it's okay if I call you Ray right?" He started blushing and he didn't know where to look so he looked at his hands. "Of course you can call me Ray, you doofus" She smiled while wiping away her tears. " And please don't leave me again because I don't know what I would do without you." Rayla answered while looking away.

At those words, Callum tried to find Rayla's eyes again but she was looking away. He took her by the chin and pulled her face so she was facing him again. "Don't do that Ray. You can look at me." He said with sincerity shining in his eyes. It was now Rayla's time to blush. Callum saw it and he lost control of his body. He pressed his lips on hers in a very quick and chaste kiss. Rayla's eyes went wide but before she could react Callum already ended the kiss and had begun to apologize for what he did. "I-I I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that? Probably because you looked so beautiful, uhm, Oh my God! What am I saying." He clasped his hands in front of his mouth so he could stop talking.

Rayla started giggling at Callums sudden nervousness. "Oh come here you doofus." And she pulled him in for another kiss but this time longer and deeper until they both needed to stop because they were out of breath.

"Wow, I kissed an elf." Was the first thing Callum said while bringing his hand to his lips. "And I kissed a human." Rayla replied with an amused smile on her face. "Since your okay and alive I think it's time to attend to the matters at hand." Rayle said while she was starting to get up from the ground.

"Rayla wait." Callum grabbed a hold of her hand and she looked at him. "I love you too." Rayla's eyes went wide with shock. "Y-you heard that?"

  
"I heard everything you said but I couldn't answer. I know we just met but I do love you too. You came to mean so much to me. You are the only one who really believed in me from the start. It doesn't matter that you're an elf and an assassin. You are a very beautiful elf and you are amazing and Oh my God I love you so much it's kinda scary."

Rayla was speechless but her eyes had welled up with tears again.She fell to her knees and pulled Callum into a tight hug." You are the amazing one Callum. Thank you for believing in me and loving me like I am." She pulled him into a kiss where she poured all her emotions into..

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Leave kudos and comments if you liked it or if you didn't like it. Thank you in advance. bye.


End file.
